1. Field of the Invention
This relates to a disk player having a disk changer in which a disk cartridge in which a plurality of disks are accommodated is loaded, and more particularly to a cartridge guiding device for such disk player which allows automatic insertion and discharging of a disk cartridge into and out of the disk player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a compact disk player with a disk changer is introduced with which a disk cartridge in which a plurality of disks are accommodated. In a player of the type mentioned, when a cartridge in which a plurality of disks are accommodated is loaded in position, one of the disks in the cartridge is searched for and drawn out from the cartridge. Then, the disk thus drawn out is guided to a disk driving section at which a reproducing operation of the disk is performed.
Conventional disk players with a disk changer of the type mentioned are principally used in a car. Where a disk player is of the car carried type, it is normally installed in a trunk room or the like of an automobile, and accordingly, it is assumed that, once a disk cartridge is loaded in position into the disk player, it is not exchanged frequently. Accordingly, in a conventional disk player of the type mentioned, a disk cartridge is inserted into the player by manual operation, and only an operation of discharging a cartridge is performed using a driving force, or else the cartridge is discharged by manual operation.
Recently, however, it has been put into consideration to use a disk player with a disk changer for domestic use. Where a disk player with a disk changer is used for domestic use, since an exchanging operation of a disk cartridge takes place frequently comparing with a disk player with a disk changer of the car carried type, handling is very inconvenient with a conventional system wherein a cartridge is loaded in position only by force of the hand. Further, where disk player with the disk changer is constructed such that a disk cartridge is mounted in position only by a force of a hand, the high quality feeling of the audio apparatus is reduced.